prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC43
is the 43rd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 529th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Lovely attempts to break through to Queen Mirage after confronting her. But will Mirage be able to snap out of it, or will Lovely lose herself instead? Summary The episode carries on as Queen Mirage gets ready to fight Cure Lovely. She binds Blue with red ribbons and transforms her chamber into a river, presumably of her tears and turns into a different form before dueling with Lovely. She easily gains the upperhand, saying love is a pointless emotion, but Lovely insists that Blue still loves her, even though he left her. She refuses to listen and continues attacking Lovely, creating clones of herself to overtake her. After beating Lovely, Mirage traps her near Deep Mirror, who can only helplessly wach as Mirage suffers through despair. Deep Mirror is revealed to be a young man, who remarks with surprise that Lovely could last as long as she did- but it's time to end this now. Lovely manages to break free and shows empathy towards her enemy, and in hopes of breaking through to her she confesses that she has been in love with Blue. Both he and Mirage react with shock as she switches into Innocent Form, saying that she knows he only loves her, and she knows that Mirage still loves him. More than anything she wants them to be together again; and in saying this she destroys Deep Mirror's reflection. Unfortunately, just as Mirage begins back turning to normal Deep Mirror intervenes and orders her to show her more anger and rage towards happiness, telling her to hate and to burn that hateful love to the ground. This causes her to scream out in pain, as tears begin flowing down her cheeks. Seeing her distress, Lovely calls out to her as she is engulfed in a fiery wave. Eventually, the sheer power of the attack begins consuming the castle and turns it and the surrounding areas into a barren wasteland with nothing but cliffs and flames. Floating in the air, Mirage now back under Deep Mirror's control once more remarks that her heart hurts because of love and that if she does not fall in love, then she will not be in pain. If love is destined to be in this world, then she will just have to destroy it. She yells out "hate!", with Deep Mirror's voice heard within it, confirming he has once again gained control. Now driven by nothing but rage, Mirage battles Lovely once again, the battle more intense than before. Before she defeats Lovely, the others arrive in time and manage to come to Lovely's aid to make sure she is okay. They then go on to use Innocent Purification by hugging her, defeating Mirage and returning her back to normal and breaking her free from Deep Mirror's control for good. The skies become clear and every trace of evil influence disappears as the Blue Sky Kingdom is restored. Everyone is freed from their mirrors. Blue hugs Mirage and assures her that he has always loved her since the day they met, three hundred years back. Mirage cries as she slowly awakens in his arms. From a distance, the Cures look on in happiness, glad that they are together again. Lovely cries along with the couple, silently heartbroken knowing she could never be with Blue, but relieved for them. Meanwhile, Deep Mirror learns of what has happened and plans to show Blue misfortune before it's revealed that Red's next target is Lovely herself. Major Events *Queen Mirage and Cure Lovely face off. *The Cures perform a new version of Innocent Purification. *The Blue Sky Kingdom has been saved and everyone around the world is freed. * It was revealed that Deep Mirror's true identity is Red. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune * Hikawa Maria/ Cure Tender Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan Villains *Queen Mirage *Saiark *Deep Mirror/ Red Secondary Characters *Blue *International Pretty Cure * Masuko Miyo Trivia *More International Pretty Cures make their debut and are also freed from their mirrors. *One unnamed international cure in the background with the other cures one Cure has the same civilian hairstyle as Momozono Love. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!